Hoppin' & Boppin'
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Sweet '56 Stang sisters, Belle and Jolie Winters lived in Radiator Springs once working at Flo's. They had to leave once the town suffered because of the main roads and had to move away to find a better life. They became stars in Hollywood later


Note: Sweet '56 Stang sisters, Belle and Jolie Winters lived in Radiator Springs once working at Flo's. They had to leave once the town suffered because of the main roads and had to move away to find a better life. They became stars in Hollywood later but they faded when musicals faded out of existence. They decide to return to surprise their old girlfriend, Flo.

"Some people call it a franchise town, others call it a bedroom community, but I call it 'Home'."--My quote about my hometown

Chapter 1—Enter the Winters Sisters

It was another gorgeous day in Radiator Springs. Since Route 66's construction, all sorts of automobiles had made Radiator Springs and the neighboring Ornament Valley. Two young adults, Belle and Jolie Winters, who were 1956 Mustangs, were setting out on their first trip outside their hometown. They were old enough to move out of their own and find work. The two rose pink 'Stangs weren't expecting anything grandiose during their move, but decided to take the trip down Route 66.

Route 66 was definitely the "happenin' road", and all automobiles, no matter what their make, model or status, it was _the_ place to be because there were so many places to go and so many places to see. Besides, the view from the motel known as the Wheel Well was possibly the most romantic in the entire planet. In fact, it was rumored to be the best spot to propose to the one you loved, and if you had a wedding close to the Well, it was destined to last beyond eternity. The sisters were struck starry-eyed with these stories that they wanted to see it themselves. Their initial trip was an arduous, enervating one, but they finally made it to the Wheel Well. Fortunately it had been a slow week there, so there were some rooms left to spare. The Winters sisters, worn out from their travels, spent their night undisturbed though there were cars that simply bypassed the area completely. The constant noise didn't seem to bother them one bit, and they slept like Beetlebugs under warm show-covers.

Belle, the eldest of the sisters, was the first to awaken.

"Come on, Jolie. Wake up ! We need to find a place to work if we ever want to have more money. I spent the last of what we had on room and board here.", Belle said, her face a little downcast. Jolie stirred, her soft magenta eyes taking in the light. She saw her sister's sad blue eyes and hugged her.

"Sister, please. Don't be so sad. It doesn't suit you. We'll find something. There's a town not too far away from here. Let's go and check it out.", Jolie said, with cheer and zest in her tone. Jolie began racing her little sister down to the town and they came upon a cafe. On the window it said, "Now Hiring". Curiously, the ladies ran over the service pump and a boysterious pastel green Thunderbird greeted them.

"Greetings ! Welcome to Flo's V8 Cafe ? Come in for a spot of gas before you're heading out ? I've got the best gas in town... no doubt !", Flo said, grinning brightly.

"Actually, we're not here for the gas, Flo. I'm Belle, and this is Jolie, my younger sister. We would like to work for you.", Belle said.

"Are you certain ?", Flo said, studying the two Stang sisters carefully. They were awfully young, but she could see they both had a lot of spunk and they seemed to have a lot of good carsonality traits.

"You bet !", the two siblings said in conjunction.

"Then, you're both hired ! You begin work immediately. Just don't be surprised if by lunch we have an influx of customers. This cafe of mine has become the beesknees ever since Route 66. I say, thank the Manufacturer for it, but other cars are cursing it. Can you imagine ? I don't know why they are so upset.

Oh well...It's of no matter. The more business for our little town the better I always say.", Flo said. Flo caught a glimpse of her fiance, Ramone in the distance, who was showing off like usual. It wouldn't be too much longer until the two of them were married, and she was practically giddy. The two sisters were pleased for their boss, and they could see why Ramone had won her with his charms. He tended to be a little bit of a flirt, but he meant no harm in it. All his affections were saved for one woman, and that was Flo...that lucky Bird !

Chapter 2—There Must Be Something More

The Winters sisters, now no longer young adults, but young women, had rather enjoyed working for Flo for as long as they did, but they were growing restless. They wanted something more out of their lives.

They didn't want to leave Radiator Springs behind, but it was starting to become more of a ghost town and business was starting to become more and more stagnant. Their busiest day was usually a Friday, and now all they could hope for were the local residents' support to keep the Cafe up and running. It was now or never for the ladies to make their decision. They had always wanted to be stars in Hollywood, but Radiator Springs had become rather boring to them both, inasmuch as they hated to admit it. There was a greater life waiting for them around the bend. The sisters had earned plenty of money to move on with their lives and say goodbye to a town that was dying. It was difficult, and they said farewell with windshields dripping with tears.

"We don't want to leave, but...", Jolie began. It was so difficult for either of them to say where they were going and why.

"No lloren, chicas...", Ramone said, in a comforting tone.

"We'll meet again someday, on the long, winding road of life.", Fillmore said, grinning gently.

"Wherever you go, you ladies give it your best ! Hear me soldiers ?", Sarge added. Flo hugged them, as well as Sally. Doc, and the others, wished them well. They would all be missing the Mustangs, but knew that this was probably in their better interest. As a community, they would be able to adjust to the sisters being gone.

Time marched on and the sisters had a lucky break in Hollywood. Not very many cars had that chance, but they had been bitten by the acting bug since they were small and they took to it instantly. It seemed that they had been _born_ to act, and they were in many commercials. They had their first big role in a major film and all seemed to be going so swimmingly for them. That was until musicals became yesterday's news. By the time this had happened, the girls were happily married, and had children, but they could hardly make ends meet. It was continuously a struggle, but the Winters sisters never gave up. It wasn't in the Winters' oil to do so. Besides, they had come from fighting stock and they would keep their hoods up no matter _what_.

Chapter 3—So Much Has Changed, But Home is Home

The sisters kept in touch as much as they could until the mail carriers simply didn't take the Mother Road anymore for their deliveries. But that didn't mean that the sisters didn't stay in touch. After being fed up with the delivery system, they decided to take a trip back to their hometown. Their careers were over in the film business, and they had been forgotten stars, but they appeared at charity balls and the like. But the sisters missed everyone back at Radiator Springs.

Belle, Jolie, their husbands Ricard, Arsene and children, Madeline, Trish and Garrison took the journey back to the route they had come to know as their "true home" and were surprised at what they had seen. From the time they had left, it had taken upon a whole new glow that was beyond description. There was a new racetrack that had been installed and there were businesses popping up left and right. There were also fresh faces that the Mustangs didn't recognize, but they soon saw the cheerful visages of their old friends.

Flo was the first to welcome them back and she had wondered what had happened to the girls since they had been gone. Luckily, they didn't have to explain an awful lot since the residents had seen the Winters sisters through Lizzie's old TV set. But they were able to catch up and reconnect.

"So, this is where you grew up, mom ?", Madeline asked her mother Belle.

"Yes, ma petite. And these are all our friends.", Belle answered. Madeline and Trish looked about in wide-eyed wonder, and little Garrison was awed as well. The view alone from the Wheel Well, as they had remembered it, was enough to leave any vehicle in a trance.

Epilogue

After getting reacquainted with old friends, the Winters sisters had made the decision to stay in Radiator Springs for the rest of their warranties. "This is sensational news. I hereby order a parade in the honor of these two sisters' return to us, and their stay here ! All those in favor, say aye !", Doc Hudson proclaimed. Those that were just becoming acquainted with the sweet Mustang sisters resounded in ayes all over Radiator Springs. The Winters sisters eyes began to fill with tears of happiness. They hadn't been this fulfilled in years. They realized what they thad been missing all along: true friendship. The children already understood this conscept but they would learn more about selflessness and unconditional love as they grew older.

For the time being, they already loved what they saw, and marveled around heroes, legends, and incredible sights that they could share for ages to come.

October 2, 2006


End file.
